


Не было страшно

by LazyCreator



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyCreator/pseuds/LazyCreator
Summary: На самом деле он всегда мог понять, когда его самый близкий друг врет, хоть и не всегда показывал это. Нил всегда видел, если Протагонист чем-то взволнован или из-за чего-то грустит – в своем времени он узнал его так хорошо, что теперь видел насквозь и читал даже не как раскрытую книгу, а как буклет.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 43





	Не было страшно

Нилу не было страшно.

На самом деле он всегда мог понять, когда его самый близкий друг врет, хоть и не всегда показывал это. Нил всегда видел, если Протагонист чем-то взволнован или из-за чего-то грустит – в своем времени он узнал его так хорошо, что теперь видел насквозь и читал даже не как раскрытую книгу, а как буклет.

Нил вспоминает, как при первой официальной встрече был удивлен Протагонист, и каким счастливым казался, хотя видимых причин на то не было. Наверное, Нил выглядел также, когда наконец смог заговорить с Протагонистом – счастье от встречи со старым другом опьяняло. Сильнее опьяняли только совместные миссии – будто ничего не изменилось, будто все было как прежде.

Жаль, что это было не так.

Нил, конечно, не думал, будто удерживаться, молчать и скрывать правду от старого друга будет легко. Но ведь что произошло – произошло, да? Поэтому он никогда не предполагал, что находиться так близко будет так невыносимо. И, если честно, он сам понимает, что его маска рушится при Протагонисте, поэтому остается лишь надеяться, что Протагонист слишком занят, чтобы заметить. Надеяться, что он не замечает его взглядов, не видит ничего необычного в его нежном желании помогать, и что он в упор не замечает в нем ревности к Кэт. И в тайне мечтает, что Протагонист замечает все, как и положено шпиону.

Но если Протагонист что-то и замечает в поведении Нила, он молчит. Единственный раз, когда он выдал, что наблюдал за соратником был когда он спросил его про монетку, которую порой вечерами Нил долго вертел в руках. Нил отвечает, что это китайская монетка на счастье и почти не врет. Протагонист же не спрашивает, откуда она у него. А если бы и спросил – Нил вряд ли бы рассказал про их первое «свидание», если можно так назвать спокойную миссию в китайском квартале, и про эту несчастную монетку, купленную как дешевый сувенир, перевязанную первой попавшейся веревкой, что, неожиданно для Нила, вызвало не смех, а слезы. И уж точно бы ни за что не рассказал, что Протагонист всегда носил ее на шее, даже на самых важных заданиях. Даже на их свадьбе.

Протагонист вообще часто смотрел на Нила с тоской, которую Нил не мог объяснить. Например, когда Нил выбирал диетическую колу вместо обычной специально для Протагониста. Неожиданностью стало и то, как долго он отказывался от отношений, рассказывая, как агентам легче жить без привязанностей, а потом первым поцеловал Нила. Или как со смехом и гордостью рассказывал обо всех своих шрамах, но хмурился, когда Нил касался одного конкретного – того, который он получил при нем. Теперь, конечно, Нил понимал.

Нил часто сомневался в своем решении ничего не говорить. Часто осекал себя, когда на волне адреналина и эйфории от удачно выполненной миссии хотел поцеловать Протагониста. Осекал себя тем, что для Протагониста их первый поцелуй был не таким, должен быть не таким. Тем, что для Нила уже был последний. Тем, что уже было прощание, и была боль, были похороны и скорбь. И тем, что как бы ни тянуло – легче или лучше не станет никому, и печаль не уйдет, а лишь умножится.

Но все же Нил не сдерживается, и слегка приоткрывает завесу будущего – рассказывает Протагонисту, хоть и полунамеками, что впереди их ждет много счастья, смеха и любви. Того, ради чего стоит жить дальше.

Поэтому Нилу не было страшно умирать. Ведь самые страшные события своей жизни он уже пережил. И самые счастливые – тоже.


End file.
